


Fowl Play

by Bexcellentaloy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, naughty language y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexcellentaloy/pseuds/Bexcellentaloy
Summary: Charlotte and Becky spend a relaxing night under the stars





	Fowl Play

There was nothing better than when summer gave way to fall. Summer was hot and sticky and full of sweat in places it has no business being. Winter was icy and cold and often times dangerous when it came to travel. Spring was nice but ultimately full of mud. But fall... Fall had gorgeous weather and an amazing color palette. Never did brown and yellow look so perfect together. The smell of rain and dead leaves, the slight nip in the air, the fact that hoodies were the most comfortable thing to wear in the entire world…

Charlotte pulled her hood into her neck and nuzzled into it. Though Becky was shorter, she always got extra big, extra long hoodies that absolutely dwarfed her. There was a mix of a cool fall night, recently cut grass, and Becky’s shampoo that whirled around Charlotte’s head.

“When was the last time I was so relaxed?”

“Depends, when was your last afterglow?”

Charlotte shot Becky a look, but instead rolled her eyes upon seeing Becky’s stupid grin.

The bright side of working in Charlotte’s hometown, was that she often times got the next day off. After Smackdown Live went off the air, Charlotte all but carried Becky over her shoulder to get back to their house. She had been counting down the days to get back home, having remembered one of her favorite places from her teenage years. It would be nice to just get away and enjoy nature, without the eye of the public.

There was a small gravel path, just big enough for a car to squeeze through, behind one of the local airports. It was all cargo going in and out, so there wasn’t a lot of security, and there were absolutely no houses within miles. There was a highway near by, but it was down at an angle so when teenage Charlotte was out partying with her friends, they were never found out.

Occasionally a car would rumble by and disturb the silence, but they were few and far between. Becky and Charlotte lay on a blanket, the dew on the grass soaking through despite themselves. Charlotte pushed herself up to one elbow and looked at the half moon hanging high in the sky. It was enough light to touch the tips of the nearby trees, but not enough to eclipse the stars. She smiled, fully at peace.

“Isn’t it beautiful?”

“Yeah. It is.”

Charlotte looked back at Becky, hearing the distraction in her voice. Her brow furrowed when she saw the glow of Becky’s phone.

“What are you looking at?”

Becky turned her phone around showed Charlotte a picture of a chicken. 

“I...what?”

“It’s beaut-e-fowl!”

“Oh my fucking god.”

Becky’s hearty laugh echoed in the chilly air. Charlotte flopped onto her back.

“Why am I dating you?”

Now Becky propped herself up on one elbow, hovering over Charlotte.

“Cause you love me. And I’m irresistible...”

Charlotte pulled the collar of Becky’s shirt, bringing her directly on top of her. She rested her forehead against Becky’s and smiled.

“... Even when I’m using fowl language.”

“Oh my fucking… fuck you.”

Charlotte laughed and pushed Becky away. Becky lay on her back and giggled like a proverbial school girl. Charlotte could feel herself fall more in love with Becky through her laugh, stupid puns and all. She draped herself over Becky, resting her chin on her forearm near inches away from Becky’s mouth.

“You know, you look really good in my hoodie.”

Charlotte could feel her face light up as a smile stretched wide. 

“I’m glad you put up with my dumb puns, cause I don’t know what I’d be doing without ya.”

“Well the good news is that, despite myself, I love your dumb puns. And more importantly I love you…”

Charlotte leaned forward and brushed her lips against Becky’s, smiling as she pulled back and felt Becky’s neck crane for more.

“... Fowl play and all.”


End file.
